This is For Keeps
by AlicexxHale
Summary: It’s been years since Bella and Edward moved away from Forks. A new generation of people has moved to the rainy town. A girl by the name of Amy has moved to town with her mother. She is somewhat like Bella, but with a little more grace.More inside!R&R!


It's been years since Bella and Edward moved away from Forks. A new generation of people has moved to the rainy town. A girl by the name of Amy has moved to town with her mother. She is somewhat like Bella, but with a little more grace. There is also a family like the Cullens, the Astons. Amy attends school with the Astons' son, Ryan, and their daughter Lya.

This fic is based off of "This is for Keeps" by the Spill Canvas.

**Disclaimer:** I only own my original characters; I do not own the Cullens, Bella, Jacob or any of Stephenie's characters that might be mentioned within this fic.

Chapter One: Flat-lined

'**_The streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined  
as I'm running to you  
You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do  
The air is thick with tension much like when we are together  
My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever'_**

She's only seen him a few times, but still, she can't help but think he is beautiful. His name is Ryan Aston. He just transferred into Forks High about two months ago. Amy has two classes with him, Web Development and English. She sighed softly as she walked down the almost empty hallway of the school towards the library. Procrastination was something that Amy had mastered. That thought made the girl crack a small smile as her hands picked up a book labeled 'Vampire'. She was doing a paper on something she worshiped kind of like Christians worship God. The occult was something Amy had grown up with thanks to her father. He was a specialist that traveled all over the world to study the occult. So, Amy lives with my mom here in Forks. Her name is Amy Marie Whitlock (A/N: I couldn't think up a last name…) and she's seventeen years old. Her hair is a dark brown colour, all except for the bangs which are blonde with streaks of pink. Her eyes are a bright gray and her skin isn't the darkest of tans, but she isn't exactly pale. Anyway, as she was reading up on some things in the book, Amy heard a voice from behind say "Vampires huh? I wouldn't think you were the type to like those kinds of things." Her heart began to race. That voice; it could only belong to one perfect angel. The girl turned to see Ryan behind her. "Hey Ryan. I though I told you that my dad was into that occult stuff when you caught me reading that other book on werewolves."

"Guess it slipped my mind." He said, smiling at me. Insta-dazzle, that's what Amy had come to call it. There was just something about the way he smiled that seemed to dazzle her into a trance of not knowing what was around me.

"Amy? Did you hear me? The bell rang."

"It did?" She asked him stupidly.

Ryan just chuckled and picked up the book that Amy had been reading. He frowned a bit and then handed it back to her. "Those books have never been right."

"Huh?" Her head tilted to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

His bright eyes got wide and he just shook his head. "Don't worry about it Ams. Let's just get to class." Ryan took my hand in his and I blushed lightly. _Where his hands always this cold? _She wondered as we walked.

It's been almost two days and still no sign of Ryan. Amy asked around about Lya to, but no one has seen her either. "Weird…How can they just miss two days of school?"

Her friend Seth just shrugged his shoulders. He was Mike's great-grandson and it was easy to tell. They looked almost identical except for Seth had dark chocolate coloured eyes. "The Aston siblings usually miss a few days of school a month. They go on some trip with their family, but it's like the teachers don't even seem to notice or even care."

"Weird."

Amy just went back to reading her book after that, what else could she do? Lunch ended quickly and Seth walked Amy to class. "Thanks Seth." She gave him a small hug before slipping into the classroom before the bell rang.

Class went by slowly without seeing Ryan or Lya. Amy just didn't seem like herself the rest of the day. The drive home was comforting though because she got to listen to The Spill Canvas. As she sang along to the words of 'This is For Keeps', she began to think about Ryan. He was out on a sunny day, he never ate the school lunch, his skin was pale and he looked like he never slept…Could he be a vampire? She shook the thought from her head as she pulled into her driveway. Up the front stairs to the porch and into the door went Amy without even a glance back. Little did she know that Ryan was watching her from a shaded area across the street. _I wonder why she is acting like that…Amy never seemed depressed before._ Ryan thought to himself as he closed his topaz eyes. His ability was like Edward Cullen's, but Ryan could also see what people were doing while they were thinking something. His brow furrowed in confusion. _I can read her thoughts…but I can't see what she is doing…Why?_ And Amy, like Bella, was able to block some vampiric abilities. His eyes fluttered open and he found himself face to face with his younger sister. "Hello Ryan." Lya said, her purple dyed hair was cut short today.

"Hey Lya. Why are you out here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." He was thoroughly annoyed with Lya by now, always spying on him.

"I thought that I would come out here to tell you that Zacky and the other La Push werewolves are out and about and I don't think that they would like you around here right now. Something about a vampire attacking people." Lya informed him. The feud between the La Push werewolves and the vampire had raged on for years, but things had gotten worse because Jacob Black feared a repeat of what happened when Bella and Edward lived in Forks. With a heavy sigh, Ryan left into the woods, but he couldn't help but feel his fangs ache, along with his heart. He wanted to be with Amy, but how could he be when she was human and he was a vampire?

Amy watched TV alone like always. Her mother wouldn't be home until late that night. Around eight or so, she began to drift in and out of sleep. Her eyes closed slowly and she was soon dreaming. Someone was running to her, but she couldn't tell who it was. The figure, a male, called out her name. She woke up suddenly, sweat dripping down her forehead a bit. Her eyes glanced over at the clock. It was ten and her mother had covered her up with a blanket. "Who was that in my dream?" Amy asked herself as she made her way up the stairs and into her room.

Sleep came easily to Amy once again, which left Ryan the perfect opportunity to watch her sleep. He thought that she was beautiful in her own way, but there was no way that they could ever be together and she would be safe. _Maybe….One Day…._


End file.
